Tulio
Tulio is the big bad wolf from little red riding hood. He was the royal protecter of Charlotte , now he is working for Briar Rose . Backstory Tulio was born a basic wolf. At 14, he made his first kill, Red's father, who accidently exchanged blood. This allowed him to change between forms. He grew up and became a strong hunter. He mated with another wolf, who later gave birth to Cerise. When she was born, Tulio did the blood exchange to allow her to shift like him. Over time, he became the alpha male because of his skills and abilities to change in order to get food. He and his pack were stalking a young girl, debating if they should turn her or not. They agreed and laid a trap to capture her, Tulio killed her grandmother, her only family, hid in her bed. When the little girl showed up, she was shocked to find him. she ran away and the pack gave chase. nearly all he pack was killed in the chase so Tulio knocked her out and turned her. He was chased off and the remain pack was killed. He now awaits the little girl's return as well as finding any survivors. When nobody returned, Tulio feared that he had lost everything. He was taken in by King Dymas, Tulio told the king of his abilities and offered to use them to the king's will to say thank you. He was given the job as King Dyma's daughter, Charlotte , royal protecter. The two became close, he even adviced her from time to time. He was reunited with his daughter, Cerise. He chose to keep her away from the caste in hope of her improving her skills. They two rekindled. Tulio then had an enountered with Morgana, Tulio started to fear for his daughter, Cerise, and himself. Knowing what this woman can do. So he joined with Briar Rose, in hope that this could change their fates as well as a better life for Cerise. When the news broke of King Dymas' death, Tulio ran as fast as he could to see if Charlotte was alright. They became closer, he even promised to report to Charlotte if Briar Rose made any plan against her. Personality Tulio is a very protective but he knows when to be calm around friends. He is very determined and will stop at nothing to get the job done. Around friends, he is witty and charming but can became threatening in a second flat. Relationships Charlotte Tulio was Charlotte's royal protecter, back when she was just a princess. He was employed when he was at his lowest point, so he was first grateful to her. Over time, they became friends. He thinks very highly of her, even defending her when she isn't around. He offered to turn her into a wolf, until she told him that she was joking and he stopped. She understands why he left and has fogiven him. When he learnt the news of her father's death, he came running to see her to make sure she was alright. He also became a shoulder to cry on and told her that he'll come running if she needed him and will report to her if she is brought in Briar Rose's court. Recently, he and Charlotte have became romantical interested in each other and has kissed. He is happy but worries that his feeling towards Charlotte could put himself, Charlotte and his daughter,Cerise, at risk with Briar. Dymas Being Charlotte's father, Tulio had seen him around the caste during his time there. Again, Tulio thinks highly of him for taking him in. Cerise Cerise is Tulio's daughter. He adores his daughter, and will do whatever it takes to protect her. He even joined Briar Rose in hope it'll protect her. He can be overly protective of her, yet knows when to back down. She's also the only family he has left. Briar Rose Tulio works for Briar Rose, after his encounter with Morgana. He thinks highly of her, knowing everything she had done to get power. She thinks that he is very handsome and is impressed with his skills. Briar Rose is also aware of his loyality to Charlotte and has mentioned using his daughter to see where his loyality lies. Morgana Tulio is scared of her, yet he acts cocky and brave around her. She does flirt with him, he doesn't always get it. The first time he bumped into her, he was still Charlotte's bodyguard and was helping Melody. She was the first step that lead to him working for Briar Rose. He knew what she could and heard rumours about what she could do; the main one he heard was that she knew how he was going to die with one look. Melody Melody is Cerise's best friend. He first met her when he was still Charlotte's bodyguard. He thinks she's a sweet girl and doesn't see her as a threat. Red Red was the girl he stalked when his pack was killed. He turned her in hope of reforming his pack, even through she hates his guts and wants to kill him. He fought with her, Bacarra and Miele. Bacarra Tuilo first met her during a run through the forest. They had a pleasent conversation, however he turned into her enemy when he joined her mother's army. She, along with Red and Miele fought against him. Trivia *Tulio stated that he can turn anyone into a wolf, by scaring them. He has done this two times; Red , in order to rebuild the pack, and Cerise , so she could shift into a human. He offer it to Charlotte until he realised that she was joking. *When Tulio shifts, his clothes doesn't shift with him. So when he turns human, he'll normally be naked. *Tulio doesn't think himself as handsome when he is human, he thinks he is as a wolf but doesn't care about his human form. *He is known to have morning runs in his wolf form, this could either be a sign that he can't stay human for very long or a personal choice. *Tulio has no interest in love. He had mated for life with Cerise's mother, who past away with they were hunting down Red. Tulio still mourns her and refuses to look at another woman, until him and Charlottle became close. *He can change his eye color to one blue and one gold as these are his natrual eye color. *His ideal LA choice is Michiel Huisman or Robert Downey Jr. Category:Male